


Mas não há nenhum

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Dean tinha gritado a plenos pulmões o nome de Castiel pelas que achava fossem horas, tinha-o gritado não para uma necessidade prática, mas por um preciso pessoal de vê-lo, de tocá-lo, de sentir que nele ainda havia esse homem que tinha estado outrora, que não tudo tinha desaparecido no caminho que da morte tinha-o ressuscitado, como e melhor do que antes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Mas não há nenhum

**Mas não há nenhum**

Castiel podia preocupar-se para a sua guerra.

Podia preocupar-se para os seus anjos e para todos esses que no último ano só tinha-lo apunhalado pelas costas.

Podia não responder quando chamava-o, podia ignora-lo até o que tinha que dizer-lhe não voltava nos seus interesses, até quando Sam e ele tropeçavam no umo dos seus brinquedos angélicos.

Podia esquecer tudo o que tinha passado e tudo o que tinham feito uns pelos outros, que tinham dado uns pelos outros, podia esquecer de ter combatido no mesmo barco que ele quando não estava muito mais que um anjo demasiado homem.

Podia deixa-lo lá a apodrecer ao lado de alguns que não era o seu irmão, arrancado a essa felicidade fictícia que acreditava poder-se construir e depois abandonado no meio de pessoas que não acreditava de poder reconhecer.

Dean tinha gritado a plenos pulmões o nome de Castiel pelas que achava fossem horas, tinha-o gritado não para uma necessidade prática, mas por um preciso pessoal de vê-lo, de tocá-lo, de sentir que nele ainda havia esse homem que tinha estado outrora, que não tudo tinha desaparecido no caminho que da morte tinha-o ressuscitado, como e melhor do que antes.

Precisava essa certeza, Dean, porque sem não tinha nada.

“Estou farto das tuas guerras e dose teus fodidos compromissos, Cass!” gritou, a baixar do carro e a dirigir o olhar para o céu, mesmo sabendo que não fazia a diferença. “Eu estou aqui, e mereço um pouco da tua conta! Deves-me isso, Castiel!” gritou ainda, e a cada palavras sentia crescer o rancor face o anjo, o rancor para essa sensação de solidão e abandono, porque depois de Sam, ainda ele tinha mudado, embora a Dean parecia de ter ficado o único parado a um mundo que não refletia o atual.

Dean estava sempre o mesmo, mas era só ele.

Com demasiado rancor e poucos meios, e ainda menos confiança do que a que tinha antes.

Ficou-se parado, imóvel, à espera pelo menos dum sinal.

Castiel não foi visto.


End file.
